Autobot Car Wash
by SerenBunny
Summary: The Autobots get washed, and meet an interesting femme. Introducing a new Cybertronian! Please let me know what you think!


**A/N:** Sorry bout the confusion with the car/truck types!

Since everyone gives the Autobots holograms I thought it only right that I did too lol. It might seem a little rushed at the end; it's just that my muse took me in the opposite direction than I wanted to go.

I do not own the following songs or Transformers, someone else does.

Songs:  
Gets this party Started - Pink  
Car Wash - Christina Aguilera  
I think I love you - Kaci  
Crazy - Britney Spears  
Sorry Seems to be… - Blue ft. Elton John  
My immortal - Evanesance  
Heartbreaker - Pink

Sheila - Purple ford fiesta 1995 with five doors.

'Thoughts'  
/transformers speech/  
"Normal speech"

* * *

A clock in side the Witwicky household dinged, signalling that it was three in the afternoon. Time had passed since the Deceptacons attack on Mission City, and the garden had healed, thanks to a pay out by the government from Sector Seven, the Defence Department and Sam's various part time and odd jobs. 

Sam Witwicky got together with Mikaela Banes soon after the events of the fight had got on with only few arguments, most which were caused by Sam's stupidity, slight selfishness and silliness.

Today was no exception.

"No! No WAY!" Sam shouted and waved his hands in front of his face for added denial. "I spent three hours Mikaela! Three HOURS mowing that lawn! I am not going to spend it so they can get cleaned! Hose 'em down with a bucket or something!"

Mikaela glared at her boyfriend, and frowned, placing his arms across her chest. She sighed then placed her arms back at her sides.

"C'mon Mikaela! How can we even trust this, this Kelly person?" Sam continued, hands still flailing.

"Look, she's doing it for _charity_ okay? To raise some money for the victims of the Mission City battle. It may have been ages ago for us, but to the people who it affect the most its not." She answered before shifting her hips off of Bumblebees front. "I thought you were my caring boyfriend, maybe I was wrong on both accounts."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Sam cried and started getting in a tizzy. "Look Mikaela, it's just, I mean, gah! How much?"

"Twenty bucks." She replied with a smile and a peck on his check.

Sam nodded his head and pulled out his wallet, fingering a twenty dollar note. "That's not too bad."

Turning around from walking into his house she called out "That's each!" before running inside from him chasing her.

* * *

The next Saturday, that was only a few days later, Sam had told the Autobots about Mikaelas plan and they had agreed to it, eventually. 

So now they were all speeding towards an old garage who's water supply hadn't been cut despite being out of business to find a dusted purple ford fiesta, a 1995 model, sitting near the back door and music blasting from the inside of the car.

_Get this party started on a Saturday night  
Everbody's waiting for me to arrive  
Sending out the message to all of my friends  
We'll be looking flashy in my Mercedes Benz  
I got lots of style check my gold diamond rings  
I can go for miles if you know what I mean_

_I'm coming up so you better get this party started  
I'm coming up I'm comin  
I'm coming up so you better get this party started_

The music suddenly stopped and a figure walked out a front door. The Autobots automatically switched their holograms on. Bumblebee walked a head of the group, fascinated with the car that was smaller that he was /finally/

Bumblebee was around twenty years old wearing a yellow t-shit with red and black stripes down the sleeves and black combat trousers. His blonde hair fell halfway down his face and he brushed it out the way of his sparkling blue eyes, the same as the other Autobots. He was the skinniest and smallest, at 5 ft 9, of the group, the next being Ratchet.

Ratchet too had blonde hair, but much fairer. He was taller, about 6 ft 2 and wore a black t-shit that showed his six packs and mild build. Black jeans and boots finished off the outfit with a black belt as the only accessory that had a Swiss army knife 'just in case'.

Ironhide was behind the medic, taking in the building and keeping an eye out for any fun, er, Deceptacons who might be around. Standing at 6 ft 5 he and Optimus tied for height but her had more muscle due to his strenuous work outs. He was wearing a black t-shit with the slogan "Arms is a right that I _will_ exploit" in silver and a pair of Green Lamb Black Cropped Trousers. His hair was a dull red.

Optimus was last, walking slowly. He looked around 50 years old with deep purple top and dark blue jeans on. His hair was slightly greying over the black, giving it a start contrast.

The group were joined by Mikaela and Sam, who where wearing their usual outfits and walked together a few minutes later. The figure had stopped at the boot of the car and had taken out an array of tools, mainly clearing supplies. When the person noticed Mikaela they squealed and took off in her direction.

As the person got clearer they notice she was a) female, b) larger than Mikaela in both height and weight c) dressed most peculiarly with black trousers with a lone stripe down the side and a white long sleeved circle top.

"Kayla! You came!" She shouted and grabbed her friend in a rushed hug. "Girl it's been too long! How are you? Who's the guy, erm, guys?"

/She doesn't sound from here. / Ironhide commented on their internal radio frequencies.

/according to the World Wide Web she is from Scotland, part of Britain, across the ocean from America. / Ratchet commented.

The girl chatted animatedly to Mikaela before slowing down as the guys got near her. By the time they arrived she was quiet and staring at the ground intently.

Offering a muffled 'hi' she quickly whispered something to Mikaela who nodded and extended her hands for the keys to all the cars. Stopping in mid motion she looked at the Autobots who looked at her as if she was mental.

Mikaela glared at Sam and he quickly handed over Bumblebees keys, then Optimus gave his, then Ratchet and finally Ironhide.

"C'mon Kelly, introduce yourself, or I'll do it for ya." Mikaela threatened well naturally.

"Hiya, I'm Kelly, Kelly Robertson, I'm 20 and here on a brake from my studies from Scotland, known Mikaela for about six years, pan pals." Kelly stated with small glances upwards every few words.

The guys then introduced themselves in their own way:

"Optimus Prime." Optimus said quickly and clearly, offering a small nod.

"Names Ironhide." Ironhide added with his arms crossed over his chest.

Ratchet was next. "Hello, I am Ratchet."

"The last guys Bumblebee, but we all call him Bee, he's mute." Sam spoke for Bumblebee. "And I'm Sam."

There was a silence once the pleasantries were finished with until…

"How long will you need?" Optimus asked, causing the girl to look up then back down sharply.

Grabbing Mikaela round the neck she glared at her.

"I should ring our neck for this! Bringing cute guys here!" she glowered. "Are the related or something? And why do they all have the same tattoo on the same place?"

It was then she and Sam noticed that the Autobots insignia was on the base of their necks. Glancing at each other quickly they tried to think of something.

"Stag night-" "-birthday present!"

"Well, which one?" Kelly asked looking between them.

"Erm BOTH!" Mikaela added quickly and threw her hand over Sam's mouth. "You know guys Kels, they get drunk and one thing leads to another…"

Kelly looked at her friend strangely before nodding and answering Optimus.

"Round about forty minutes each, but an additional twenty minutes for my lunch brake since ill be working on them all today." Kelly answered while turning to look at him, "so come back around four and I'll have em all pretty!"

"Just a clean will suffice." Ratchet commented from the side and Kelly blushed, nodding.

"Anything I need to know?" she asked and walked towards the pavement. "Kayla said that sometimes the cars act up…"

"Oh just the radios, we haven't taken them to get fixed yet!" Sam laughed from beside Mikaela. "And the engines might start, and it might seem like its driving itself sometimes but that's all!"

"Are you sure she can handle us, er, our cars?" Ironhide questioned.

"I've dealt with bigger." Kelly quipped from beside Mikaela. "You've got my number yeah? In case anything happens?"

Mikaela nodded and after a few minutes of stalling from the Autobots they finally left and Kelly turned to the cars. The blue Peterbilt with red flames sat next to the yellow with black stripes Chevrolet Camaro. Behind that were the GMC Topkick C4500 pickup truck and the Search and Rescue Hummer H2.

Kelly let out a whistle before hooking up her hose to a pipe and filling a bucket with water. As the water level rose she dug out a set of the keys from her pocket and looked at them. They were the same, with no way of telling them apart.

"Okay so who ever this fits is going first!" Kelly shrugged and walked towards the Peterbilt first.

Looking for the handle she slipped the door open and hauled herself onto the seat. Slipping the key into the ignition she groaned when it didn't fit. "Camaro next then."

Stumbling slightly out of the car she righted herself before walking to the smallest car of the group. Opening the door with easy she slid into the drivers seat and the key fitted perfectly. She pumped the air before turning on the ignition and putting it into gear and moving forward until they were nearer the water and the ford fiesta.

Stepping out the car she stopped the water and walked over to the fiesta. Opening the boot door she pulled out a ratty red GAP t-shirt and looked around quickly before taking off her white top and putting the red top on. Reaching into a white bag she pulled out a bobble before turning round and throwing her head forward as well as her long brown hair. Strumming her fingers through it she then grasped it and threw her head back and put it up in a half pony.

_Working at the car wash (oh oh, yeah yeah)  
__At the car wash, yeah (ooh, yeah yeah)  
__At the car wash (sing it with me now)  
__Working at the car wash, yeah_

Reaching back into the bag she pulled out a small silver camera and began taking pictures of the muddy Camaro before nodding and getting a serious look in her eyes.

Putting a blue liquid into the bucket of water and a large orange sponge she swirled it around before taking it out and rinsed it out slightly. Walking towards Bumblebee she slapped the sponge on his before moving it up and down softly, working on the muddy areas around the bonnet before moving towards the front.

While she dipped the sponge into the water the Autobots were talking.

Bumblebee purred slightly and she looked at him before shaking her head and working the sponge around his body.

/What in the name of Primus is her car doing?/ Ironhide asked, and the three remaining Autobots turned to look at the fiesta who was changing music stations and playing songs much like bumblebee did when he communicated.

_I think I love you  
__But what am I so afraid of  
__I'm afraid that I'm not sure of  
__A love there is no cure for_

_You drive me crazy  
__I'm in too deep_

/There is a strange signal coming from the vehicle. / Ratchet agreed and the three of them slowly rolled forward a few feet.

Kelly turned her head from the back of Bumblebee to see the cars closer than they had been. Raising her eyebrows she shook her head and called out to her car. "Sheila! Rap it!"

_Sorry seems to be  
__The hardest word_

Came from the car and Kelly shook her head and continued rubbing the back of the Camaro.

Once she had his body completely covered in suds she filled another bucket with water and put in a pink liquid before putting a rag in the water and swirling it around. Picking it up she walked over to his rims and gently made soothing swirling motions to clean them.

After she was satisfied that they were all clean she walked over to the home and turned it on. Standing with it dripping she turned it on higher and began blasting away the soap suds from the Camaro.

Bumblebee didn't like the setting and began to squirm, moving and twitching left and right.

_I'm so tired of being here  
__Surpassed by all my childish fears  
__And if you have to leave  
__I wish you would just leave  
__Cuz your presence just lingers here_

"Sheila! Knock it off!" Kelly finally glared and shut off the water. "You have no idea who's around here! Those Decepta creeps could feel your siggy if you don't watch it!"

The four cars suddenly sprang to life and moved forward. Kelly screamed in surprise and soaked them before running towards her 'car'.

"SHEILA!"

Gears shifted and the Peterbilt, Chevrolet Camaro, Pontiac Solstice and the Search and Rescue Hummer H2 suddenly became four huge, massive robots.

"Oh blitsnak!" Kelly screamed and flew off her feet to land next to the small car. "ANY TIME NOW!"

Once again gears shifted and plates moved, parts extended and moved around at ungodly pace and angles until a purple robot, smaller than bumblebee by a few inches, stood with the girl at its heels.

"Name yourself." Optimus demanded and Ironhide got his cannons out and aimed them for her head.

"My name is, according to this human, 'Sheila'. I have been on this earth since 1995, when I crash landed here after being chased from Cybertron by Commanded Megatron." the car answered in a soft voice that sounded like Shania Twain. "State what you are!"

"I am Optimus-" "Don't care, friend or foe? Autobot, neutral or Deceptacon?" "We are the remaining Autobots."

The smaller bot visibly relaxed, her arms going to her sides and she nodded towards Bumblebee. "Bet your glad there's someone smaller than ya!"

The small plates on Bumblebees face moved into a smile and he nodded.

"Cute." the only human of the group commented before she threw a sponge at the purple bot. "Will you get a move on!"

"My human wishes for you to revert to your automobile forms so she can clean you." Sheila explained and after a few minutes silence they agreed and slowly turned back.

With Bumblebee now drying off Kelly moved towards the GMC Topkick C4500 pickup truck but this time took the buckets of water and soap to him and began washing him.

"Where did you pick her up?" Ironhide asked through his hologram which started up once she walked past his window.

Kelly jumped and glared at him. "My dad bought her for me back in 2005 for me to learn to drive in. still not passed my test."

Ironhide nodded before looking at the female bot who was talking with Bumblebee. "How did you get her out of the country and onto this continent?"

"Easy, used her engines slash jet packs." Kelly replied carelessly and sighed when a mark wasn't coming off. "Darn mud."

"Why have the Deceptacons not noticed her presence if she has been here since the year 1995?" he asked and this time Kelly growled.

"What do I look like her owner? Don't answer. Ask her, I've got no idea!" Kelly glared and threw her hands up in the air. "One day I was driving the car with my dad when he had to go to the shops. I had passed my theory so he let my drive and when he was in the shop some nutter came over and busted their way in. next thing I knew the car was speeding down the road with me and this drugged up yoyo screaming for our lives."

Picking up the hose Kelly turned it to a softer setting and began washing the soap off of Ironhide. "After a bit we turn into this industrial park and she spits us out, me onto the grass and the guy into a pile of crap. Turns into this robot--"

"'Daemon Robot from Hell', Kelly." Sheila added from beside her as she rolled up. "Do use the correct words."

Waving a hand in her direction she muttered 'yeah, yeah'. "ANYWAYZ! Next thing I knew the guy was screaming for him mommy and this thing" she jabbed her finger in the cars direction "picks me up and starts taking me to somewhere quiet."

"All the while she was screaming like a child and lunatic put together." Sheila added and Kelly stormed off, moving towards Ratchet and began washing him, leaving Sheila to finish the story. "It took her a while to calm down, but once she realised that I wasn't going to eat her it was okay. Then I told her about Cybertron, how I came to the planet, Autobots, Deceptacons and my life on earth until she found me."

_Temporary happiness is like waiting for the knife  
Cause I'm always watchin' for someone to show their darker side  
So maybe I'll sit back and just enjoy all this for now  
Watch it all play out see if you really stick around_

"It'll be okay Sheila." Kelly spoke softly and put her soap hand on her bonnet. "I'd die before I let anyone touch you, kill them before they thought about hurting you, damn my soul to the seven pits of hell before you got hurt."

"Such words from a human do not mean much." Ratchet commented. "There is not much that you can do to protect her."

"I know, but I have to try at least." Kelly admitted and turned to look at him. "She protects me, why can't I at least return the air of that?"

Silence fell over them and Sheila returned to moving through channels to fill the gap.

After cleaning the outside of Optimus she took a vacuum and began cleaning the insides of each car. After doing that she noticed the time and grinned. "Who's up for some freakin?"

* * *

Sam and Mikaela turned around he corner and gasped. 

"Not again!"

Bumble bee was lying on the ground in robot mode spinning in circles. Iron hide and Ratchet were advancing on a different robot that had Kelly in its grasp. Optimus was shaking his head at the side.

"HELP! HELP!" Kelly cried, sounding much like Penelope Pitstop. "Oh won't someone save me from these evil Autobots?!"

That stopped Sam and Mikaela in their tracks.

"Kelly! Quite fooling around!" Mikaela called and Kelly grumbled something about 'the jig being up.'

After explaining everything to the new comers and getting her payment Kelly smiled and waved them off.

Mikaela smiled and sat back in the back of bumblebee before she sat up abruptly. "Great does everyone have a transforming car except me?"


End file.
